Emma Gibson
Emma Gibson is the former love interest of Aboiye and the former best friend of Eric Wayne. Apparently she has a crush on Eric. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Master Seductress': She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. *'Graceful Dancer': Emma is a profound ballet dancer. She had mastered all forms of dance by the age of 17. She is amazingly proficient and versatile when it comes down to dancing. *'Skilled Hypnotiser': Emma is a skilled hypnotist. She is so skilled in the area that she was able to hypnotise herself so well that even the Efran, was unable to find out the truth. *'Escapologist': Emma is a very skilled escape artist. On various occasions her status as an escapologist has saved her. Although, it is unknown whether she is an expert or a master. However, as stated by Dewei she is more versatile and experienced than he is. Contractor Power *'Plasma Control': She can create, shape and manipulate plasma, a state of matter consisting of fully ionized gas of low density containing an approximately equal number of positive ions and electrons. It is important to note that although they are unbound, these particles are not ‘free’. When the charges move they generate electrical currents with magnetic fields, and as a result, they are affected by each other’s fields. On planet plasma is relatively rare, but it is present in electricity (lightning, St. Elmo's fire, ball-lightning), extremely hot flames and polar Aurora, or artificially in low energy lights, electric arcs of all kinds, etc.. In space, plasma is the most common state for ordinary matter, most of which is in between and in stars. She can generate plasma in any, and possibly all its forms; fire, electricity, etc. She can ionize different types of atoms and molecules, which can be caused by simply heating up air/gas, electrical activity, or changes in the air's electric fields, etc. In other words, the she can create plasma that she can use as a ionized air channel/medium for to allow electric current to flow through, thereby creating electricity. She can tap into a variety of different energies, even cause certain ionization to produce positive electricity. She can also ionize different types of metal to create more efficient weapons. She user can release/use plasma to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. She is able to launch bolts of energy that are able to rapidly expand on contact with an object or when it reaches the chosen place. These bolts are usually compressed force-fields that quickly expand to large sizes: for example a bolt the size of a baseball can expand to become the size of a car. She is able to create and project blasts of plasma that can take the form of any creature or object that she can imagine and make their blast seem like it's alive if she want. She can create and project concentrated beams of highly ionized gas called plasma. She is able to create and project bolts of plasma and control the intensity/power of their projectiles, the bolts aren't weak but they aren't as powerful as a full powered attack. These bolts could be used to stun, injure, or even penetrate/stab the enemy. Obeisance: Her powers has caused her Insomnia, or sleeplessness, is a sleep disorder in which there is an inability to fall asleep or to stay asleep as long as desired. Equipment Trivia